


Warm Soup With A Side of Love

by Seventeenteenteen (ChrisIsAnAngel)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homelessness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisIsAnAngel/pseuds/Seventeenteenteen
Summary: Seokmin wasn't prepared to find love at a soup kitchen.





	Warm Soup With A Side of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, unnie!

If you ever asked Lee Seokmin what made him happy, he’d tell you helping others made him happy. Some people said that just to seem like a nice person but anyone who knew Seokmin knew that he meant it. His volunteer work brought him all over Korea and even though he didn’t have that much to live off, he didn’t care. He worked as a caretaker at a home for the elderly.

“What are your plans for this weekend?” Asked one of Seokmin’s colleagues, Boo Seungkwan, who sat to his left. “Volunteer work again?”

Seokmin grinned and nodded, an excited glint in his eyes. “I’m helping out at a charity event. Do you wanna come?”

“I’ll pass.”

“What about you, hyung?” Seokmin’s chair swivelled to his right to face his other colleague, Kwon Soonyoung. “It’s for a good cause. All the money goes to a children’s home.”

Soonyoung shook his head. “Sorry, I already have plans.”

No matter how many times the two men rejected his invites, Seokmin still kept asking in hopes of them agreeing to do some volunteer work with him one day.

You might be wondering what brought on his love for volunteering, well, it all started back in middle school when he went on a field trip to a home for the elderly. He had sung a bit and entertained them, it was nothing much to him but the way the elderly smiled at him and thanked him made his heart swell. From then on, he did as much volunteer work as he could and some people thought he was just doing it so it would look good on his resume but Seokmin did it so he could see the smiles on people’s faces. And of course, that one trip inspired him to take on the profession that he did now.

So his current schedule consisted of him working during the day and volunteering at a local soup kitchen at night. During the weekends, he might go out of town to do work for some charity projects or help out at fundraising events. Needless to say, Seokmin was as nice as they come and he had the smile to go along with it. There’s been countless occasions where women he worked with on projects would ask him out but he’d have to politely decline because he was interested in men.

He liked working at the soup kitchen, not only was he doing a good deed but he got to meet all sorts of interesting people, both young and old, there and he got to listen to their stories. He met a man who travelled to Greenland for work once and got chased by a polar bear. But of course, with all the fun stories they also had their fair share of hardship; some had all their money taken from them after going through a tough divorce and some of them just couldn’t get hired because of how competitive the industry in Korea is so they end up going broke. Seokmin’s heart went out to all the people he served at the soup kitchen and he always made sure to serve every bowl with a large smile on his face.

“H-hi, can I get a bowl?” A meek voice asked.

Seokmin’s head shot up and he was met with the face of a beautiful man. The man was too thin, too frail but his eyes were beautiful and Seokmin’s breath hitched. “U-uh, yeah, of course!” He quickly filled a bowl with warm soup and put in on a plate with some bread before handing it over.

The man’s eyes sparkled as he looked at the soup and his stomach growled but Seokmin pretended not to notice. “T-thank you!” He squealed before carefully taking the food from the other man and finding a place to sit.  

From behind the counter, Seokmin watched as the other man heartily ate his food. He suspected that the man hadn’t eaten in a few days and he decided to secretly pass him another bowl. After checking to make sure no one was looking, he quickly filled up another bowl and walked over to the other man. He sneaked refills for anyone who asked so often that the other volunteers just turned a blind eye to it now.

“Hey, you looked hungry so I thought you might like another bowl,” he said and grinned at the other man’s shocked face. “Just keep this a secret.” He placed the bowl on the table and turned to walk away but a hand grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“What’s your name?” The other man asked, voice still soft. “I’d like to thank you properly.”

Seokmin turned around and smiled. “Seokmin. Lee Seokmin.”

“Thank you, Seokmin,” the other man said. “I’m Joshua Hong.”

“Well, nice to meet you, Joshua.”

Throughout the whole day of work the next day, Seokmin’s mind was filled with thoughts of a beautiful man named Joshua Hong. He wondered if Joshua would show up to the soup kitchen later and if he’d get the chance to properly talk to him. He was curious about the other man, he didn’t look any much older than him so he was wondering what had happened. Seokmin wouldn’t pry, of course, he wasn’t that kind of person.

“Hyung, what’s up?” Seungkwan asked at the end of their shift. “You’ve been out of it the whole day.”

Seokmin shot him an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I’ve just been thinking about some...stuff.”

“What _kind_ of stuff?” Soonyoung chimed in. “Does it happen to be living and breathing?”

“And has a dick?”

Seokmin’s face started to heat up and he knew he was blushing hard. “Whose dick?” Their supervisor, Jeonghan, asked as he walked into the locker room to change out of his uniform.

“N-no one!” Seokmin managed to squeak out, red flushed and avoiding eye contact.

Jeonghan smirked. “If you need some dick I could always introduce you to someone. I have a really good looking friend named Ming-”

“N-no, no, it’s okay, hyung. Y-You don’t have to!” Seokmin quickly changed out of his uniform and dashed out the door.

“Geez, what's gotten into him,” Jeonghan wondered out loud as he shrugged on his shirt.

On the walk over to the soup kitchen, Seokmin hoped the cool winter air would calm his flushed face and tried to pretend that the fact that he was practically jogging over was because he was eager to serve everyone one, and _not_ because he hoped to be able to see a certain someone. He quickly set down his belongings before throwing on his apron and starting to help with the cooking preparations which involved cutting a lot of onions. Seokmin liked to believe that he was made of steel because onions no longer made him tear up.

“Hyung, I don’t think I’ll be able to get through this,” Hansol told Seokmin, eyes red and tears threatening to fall. “You’ll have to go on without me.”

Seokmin snorted at Hansol’s dramatism. “Go ahead and start on the potatoes, I’ll finish this up.” The younger nodded and thanked him before he began peeling potatoes.

They were making Seokmin’s favourite today, doenjang jiggae, and the smell of the stew filled his nostrils as he stirred the large pot. Aside from volunteering, he also loved to cook. He always cooked at home and loves trying out new recipes he either got online or from his mom. Whenever he cooked for his friends he always received a lot of compliments on how good his food tasted.

“Ah hyung, it tastes so good,” Hansol sighed in content after having a taste. “You have to teach me how to cook someday.”

“I’d love to.” Seokmin flashed the younger a small smile and began handing out bowls of the stew along with some rice to the people waiting in line. A smile slipped onto his face as he handed out the food and he made sure to work quickly. The thought of Joshua hadn’t even crossed his mind until he came face to face with the man himself.

“Hi,” Joshua breathed out with a small smile on his face. “Food smells good.”

Seokmin wanted to thank his lucky stars. “H-Hi. Yeah, doenjang jiggae is my favourite.” He quickly and as steadily as possible filled up a bowl and passed it to Joshua and then handed him a bowl of rice. “Enjoy.”

“Thank you.” The other quickly shuffled over to the nearest table and began eating.

As it got less crowded, Seokmin noticed Joshua was still sitting in the same spot. He grinned and walked over with a filled bowl in his hand. “Here,” he said and pushed the bowl over to Joshua. “I forgot to ask how old were you.”

Joshua smiled and accepted the bowl as Seokmin took the seat opposite of him. “I’m 23. What about you?”

“Ah, I’m 21,” he paused then added, “hyung.”

The older smiled. “No need for formalities,” he said. “I didn’t grow up in Korea so I’m not used to all the formalities and honorifics.”

Seokmin raised an eyebrow. “Oh, where are you from?”

Joshua was born and raised in Los Angeles which prompted Seokmin to ask a bunch of questions about his life there. Seokmin had never been outside of Korea so this gave him the perfect chance to hear about what life in America was like. He listened intently as Joshua told him about his childhood and they were halfway through the story about how the older broke his arm when one of the volunteers announced that it was time to close up. The two reluctantly parted after Joshua promised to finish the story the next day. With the thought of being able to see the older again soon, Seokmin helped clean up with a small smile on his face.

As promised, Joshua showed up the next night and finished the story. He told Seokmin all about his life in America and the younger listened with an excited glint in his eyes. The older found Seokmin adorable, a kind soul with a beautiful smile. While he enjoyed talking about his life, he started getting curious about the younger so he started asking questions.

“I’m a caretaker for the elderly,” Seokmin said proudly. “And I do a lot of volunteer work.”

The older wasn’t shocked by this revelation. “Ah, I’m not really surprised.”

“Why?” Seokmin’s head cocked to the side in question.

“Well, you just seem like the kind of person who loves to help others,” Joshua replied with a smile. “You’re a good person inside and out, Seokmin.”

Seokmin’s face heated up as he tried to come up with a response. To him, Joshua was so blindingly beautiful that sometimes he couldn’t look his hyung in the eye. He wanted to know more, more about Joshua and more about how the older ended up cold and hungry at the soup kitchen every night.

“I came to Korea to pursue music,” Joshua revealed. “It’s hard and I can’t bring myself to ask my family for help so that’s why I couldn’t even afford to eat until I found this place.” He sighed. “I passed by many times and the smell always drew me in but I couldn’t bring myself to walk in because I felt embarrassed about my situation.”

He looked at Seokmin in the eye, a small smile playing at his lips. “But I guess coming in here was one of the best decisions I made.” He boldly reached over and placed his hand on the younger’s.

Seokmin, not being able to tear his eyes away from their hands, let out a nervous laugh. “I-I’m glad you came in here too, hyung.”

“You know, you have these moments where you just stare at nothing with a stupid smile on your face,” Seungkwan commented during their lunch break.

“Yeah, I noticed that too,” Soonyoung chimed in.

Seokmin just shrugged. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” But he knew exactly what they were talking about. There were certain times throughout the day when Joshua’s face would just pop up and he couldn’t help but smile.

The two were becoming increasingly close. They spent every night together at the soup kitchen chatting away about anything and everything. He’s learned so much about Joshua and he’s told so much about himself to the older. And he knows he’s slowly but surely falling.

“Is there someone special in your life?” Jeonghan asked casually as he and Seungcheol took a seat at the table the trio were occupying.

“Ah, hyung, hello,” Seokmin rushed out. “N-no, no special person in my life. I’m still single.” And well, it wasn’t a lie.

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow. “You’re a terrible liar.”

“I’m not lying,” the other said with a pout. “I-I’ve just been meeting a lot of interesting people at the soup kitchen I volunteer at. 

The four others exchanged a look and Seokmin felt like he was missing out a part of the conversation. Jeonghan turned to him and grinned. “Does the soup kitchen need more volunteers tonight?”

Seokmin perked out and a smile slipped onto his face. “Yes, we’re always looking for more hands!” He was none the wiser.

“Well then, we’re all coming to help out,” Seungkwan said innocently.

The whole time they were changing their clothes, Seokmin excitedly rambled on about how the soup kitchen worked and told them about the other regular volunteers. Neither one of them were really listening, a different agenda in mind about going to the soup kitchen. They were most definitely trying to spot the ‘interesting people’ Seokmin had mentioned. He walked ahead of them to guide them to the soup kitchen and once they introduced themselves.

“Oh my god, he’s so hot,” Seungkwan whispered to Jeonghan. “Hyung, help me. I think I’m going to faint. Oh shit, he’s coming here.”

“Hi, I’m Hansol,” Hansol said with a smile. “I’m sorry but I didn’t get your names.”

“I’m Jeonghan and this is Seungkwan.” Jeonghan shook the younger’s hand.

“I can introduce myself, hyung,” Seungkwan huffed in annoyance. “I’m Boo Seungkwan and you’re very hot.”

“Ah yeah, I’ve been in the kitchen preparing all the food so I’m sweating a little,” Hansol replied, not getting what Seungkwan was trying to say.

Jeonghan placed his hand over his mouth in an attempt to hide his laughter but his body shook silently.

“Uh, no, t-that’s not what I meant,” Seungkwan said hastily. “I-I meant you’re hot as in you’re very good looking.”

Hansol’s mouth and eyes widened in surprise. “Ah,” he drawled out. “Sorry, I’m kinda slow when it comes to these things.” He let out a small laugh and Jeonghan swore he heard Seungkwan whimper softly. “Well, Seungkwan, I think you need to teach me how to flirt so I’ll pass you my number later.” He shot Seungkwan a grin before walking off.

“Hyung, help me. I think I’m gonna pass out,” Seungkwan cried out dramatically.

“That kid has no problem with his flirting,” Jeonghan snorted as he pat a flustered Seungkwan on the back in an attempt to calm the younger down.

Seokmin was very much in his element at the soup kitchen, moving with a sense of familiarity and a smile ever present on his face. He greeted everyone warmly as he handed them their bowl of soup. The four were watching him closely as he did so to see if his demeanour changed when the ‘interesting people’ showed up.

It did.

“Joshua-hyung, hello,” Seokmin greeted as soon as he saw the older’s face. “How are you today?”

“I’m good,” Joshua replied with a smile of his own. “I see you have more people helping out tonight.”

“Yeah, they’re my friends!” Seokmin was visibly excited. “They work with me, I told you about them.”

“Oh, I see,” Joshua hummed. He took the bowl of soup from Seokmin’s hand. “I’ll sit down first.” He flashed the younger one more smile before finding a seat nearby.

After that, Seokmin started moving faster but he managed not to spill anything or cause any accidents. The quicker he went through the crowd, the sooner he’d get to sit with Joshua and he didn’t really care if his friends saw. After another hour or so, the crowd finally died down and he was told to take a break. He, as he always did, filled up a bowl of soup and brought it over to Joshua.

“You’re always giving me special treatment,” Joshua said as he accepted the bowl.

“I’m not treating you any differently, hyung,” the younger denied as he took the seat opposite of Joshua.

“You’re always giving me seconds and keeping me company,” the older pointed out before starting on his second bowl of soup.

Seokmin laughed. “I don’t think keeping you company is really special treatment.”

“It makes me feel special.”

Seungkwan and Soonyoung had never seen Seokmin’s face so red. They snickered and tried to sneak a few pictures.

“H-hyung, don’t say things like that,” Seokmin mumbled. “It makes me flustered.”

The older chuckled. “I can see that,” he said. “It’s cute.”

“Stop,” the younger groaned, covering his face with his hands.

“It’s—” Joshua sneezed. And then again, and again.

“Hyung, are you okay? You might be catching a cold,” Seokmin quickly shrugged off his jacket and placed it on the older. “It’s freezing out there. Are you taking care of yourself?” His eyebrows were scrunched up with worry as he took in the sight of Joshua’s bright red nose.

“I’m fine, Seokmin. You don’t have to worry.”

None of them would leave Seokmin alone. Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Seungkwan and Soonyoung had all decided to gang up on to interrogate him about Joshua.

“What’s his name?”

“What does he do?”

“How old is he?”

“Do you like him?”

“Ugh!” Seokmin groaned. “You guys are so annoying! I should have known none of you had pure intentions when you said you wanted to come with me.” He pouted and crossed his arms. “Joshua-hyung and I are just friends.”

“Just friends? What was with all the blatant flirting then?” Jeonghan asked.

“Y-you heard us, hyung?”

Jeonghan scoffed. “Of course, I did. I hear everything.”

“W-We’re just friends, really,” Seokmin sighed. “I do like him but I just don’t think I should do anything about it right now.”

“Why not?” Soonyoung asked.

“Because of what he says. He’s just trying to get his life together now and I really don’t think being in a relationship would help him out much.” Seokmin let out a sigh. “I’m just going to do my best to support him as a friend.”

“You’re so nice, Seokmin-hyung,” Seungkwan exclaimed before throwing his arms around the older to hug him.

Joshua walked into the soup kitchen shivering. The second Seokmin saw him, he turned to Hansol and asked the younger to take over for him. He shrugged off his coat as he approached Joshua and immediately placed it over the older.

“Gosh, hyung, you’re freezing,” Seokmin said, concern evident in his voice. “Come on, I’m taking you to my place.”

Joshua didn’t protest as the younger took his hand and guided out of the soup kitchen and back onto the street. Seokmin walked ahead and occasionally turned back to check on Joshua. He quickly unlocked the door and turned on the heater as soon as he stepped in. Seokmin brought Joshua to his room and the older pulled the covers over himself in an attempt to get some warmth.

“Wait here, hyung,” Seokmin commanded before heading out of the room.

He headed into the kitchen in search of a packet of instant hot chocolate. He found a packet and boiled some water. As he waited for the water, his mind was filled with questions. Why was Joshua shivering? Was he out in the cold the whole day? What does Joshua do? Did Joshua like him too? Was Joshua homeless? He suspected the older was but he didn’t have the heart to bring it up.

When Seokmin entered the room, the covers were pulled up till Joshua’s eyes. He gently sat on the bed before coaxing the older out from under the covers. “I made you some hot chocolate,” he said softly.

Joshua slowly came up from under the covers and sat up before accepting the hot chocolate, letting out a sigh of delight after the first sip. “This really _is_ special treatment,” Joshua joked. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Seokmin smiled. “I’ll make you some food if you’re hungry.”

“Please just stay with me, Seokmin.” The older placed a pale hand over Seokmin’s and the younger had to resists flinching away from how cold it was.

The younger nodded and Joshua placed the hot chocolate on the nightstand before moving to make room from Seokmin on the bed. The older, to Seokmin’s surprise, began shedding his clothes. He took off Seokmin’s coat and his own before tossing them onto the floor and snuggling against the younger.

“You’re warm, Seokmin,” Joshua said as Seokmin’s arms came around him. “It’s nice.” He turned around to face the younger and couldn’t help his eyes that fell to the youngers lips.

“I think I can help warm you up, hyung,” Seokmin breathed out before placing his lips on Joshua’s and pulling the older closer until he was flushed against his body.

Joshua’s hands found their way into Seokmin’s hair and his fingers tangled themselves in the strands as their lips moved together in sync. It certainly did help warm Joshua up in more ways than one.

“Hyung,” a voice called out as Joshua felt himself being shaken. “Hyung, I made some breakfast.”

The older’s eyes fluttered open and he blinked a couple of times before yawning which made the younger chuckle. “Mm, breakfast,” he hummed in delight before sitting up to kiss Seokmin.

After a rather weirdly domestic breakfast and cleaning up of the dishes, Joshua followed Seokmin to the home before leaving but not before a quick peck on the lips and a promise to see each other later. Seokmin had insisted Joshua keep his coat because he was worried and the older eventually gave in and accepted it. He went about the rest of his day with a spring in his step and the others noticed except for Seungkwan. Seungkwan was too busy gushing about how hot Hansol was and how they had a date in a few days time.

“So, how were things with Joshua?” Seungkwan suddenly asked. “I heard the both of you left together last night.”

“Uh, yeah.” Seokmin let out an awkward laugh and avoided eye contact. “I saw that he was shivering and I decided to bring him back to my place.”

“Oh, did you help warm him up?” Soonyoung asked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Seokmin didn’t say anything but the blush on his cheeks was enough of an answer. Soonyoung pat him on the back and told Seokmin he did a good job. Seungkwan was texting Jeonghan about the development of Seokmin’s relationship.

For the next few nights, Joshua continued to follow Seokmin home because he offered. They went to sleep in each other’s arms and, honestly, Seokmin couldn’t be happier. He thought Joshua was the best thing to ever happen to him and he could say that he almost loved the older. Why did Seokmin like Joshua? Well, they could talk for hours on end and Joshua a good soul that Seokmin wanted to help. Why did Joshua like Seokmin? The younger provided him with the warmth he so desperately longed for, Seokmin was his one source of happiness in his dull life.

It was Seokmin’s day off and he would have liked to spend it with Joshua but the older had not shown up at the soup kitchen the night before and the younger had no way of contacting him. Seokmin was kind of worried, to be honest, Joshua showed up at the soup kitchen every night without fail so this was unusual.

He decided a walk in the park would be a good way to clear his mind so he went to the nearest park. There weren’t a lot of people there because it was winter but the lake was frozen and some brave people decided to try ice skating on it. He was walking around and enjoying the cold air until something, or rather someone caught his eye. Someone was laying under the bridge without any jackets or coats on and was shivering. Seokmin quickly ran over and took off his coat to place it on the person.

“Joshua-hyung?” He whispered in surprised as he saw the familiar face. Why on earth was Joshua laying here without any protection from the cold? “Hyung, I’m taking you to the hospital.”

“N-no,” Joshua mumbled weakly in protest as Seokmin picked him up. “C-can’t afford.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Seokmin quickly ran to the nearest hospital and prayed that Joshua wouldn’t die from hypothermia.

“He’ll be fine, Seokmin-ssi,” the doctor reassured. “He just needs to keep warm.”

Seokmin let out a sigh of relief at the doctor’s words. “I’ll pay for his medical bills,” he announced. “Just make him better.”

Joshua was still asleep when Seokmin walked into the room; it was a room shared with five other people. He plopped himself down on the seat next to the bed and let out a sigh. He had been so worried, he was still worried. He wondered what happened to the coat Joshua had and the one he had given to him.

“S-Seokmin?”

“Hyung!” Seokmin shot up at the sound of the older’s voice. “Hyung, how are you feeling? Do you need more blankets?”

“I-I’m fine,” Joshua said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “I told you not to bring me to the hospital, Seokmin. I can’t afford it.”

“I’ll pay for your bill,” the younger told him. “Don’t worry about it, hyung.”

“S-Seokmin, I can’t let you do that.”

“I want to.” Seokmin took Joshua’s hand in his own and placed a gentle kiss on it. “What happened, hyung? I found you shivering under a bridge without any jackets on.”

The older pulled his hand out of Seokmin’s grip and stared up at the ceiling. “They were stolen,” he confessed. “The night before, someone stole them from me. I was too afraid to fight back so I just let them take it.” He let out a bitter chuckle. “I’m pathetic. You don’t want someone pathetic like me, Seokmin. I’m broke and homeless. You could do better than me.”

“Hyung, please don’t say that,” Seokmin pleaded. “I lo—”

“Get out,” Joshua suddenly said. “Please leave. I can’t face you right now.”

Seokmin nodded and left after writing his number down on a piece of paper. He left his details with the receptionist as well so they could bill him after Joshua was discharged. Then he left the hospital and went home to cry.

The older was released a few days later but by the time Seokmin got to the hospital, the nurses informed him that Joshua had already left. He paid the bill before leaving to go back to work. He was gloomy the whole day and no one dared to question him about it since they already had an idea of what happened. Seokmin was a little confused but he figured he would see the older again at the soup kitchen that night and they could talk about it.

But then Joshua didn’t show up that night nor did he show up the next night or the night after. He stopped showing up and Seokmin was crushed. His smile was a little less bright and he didn’t engage in conversation as much even with the regulars. He wondered where Joshua had disappeared to without a word. Seokmin thought the older at least liked him enough to say something before running off but maybe he was wrong. Maybe it was just Seokmin that liked him and Joshua was just using him but the younger refused to believe that the older was that kind of person. He knew Joshua and Joshua would never do that.

“Would you like me to set you up on a date with my friend Mingyu?” Jeonghan suggested. “I think the two of you would get along.”

And they did. Seokmin and Mingyu got along well because they had so much in common. They went on a few dates and even shared a kiss but then ultimately decided that they would be better off as friends. Seokmin told Mingyu all about Joshua and they shared recipes and cooked together. Mingyu became a good friend to Seokmin and it helped get his mind off Joshua at times but the older always lingered in the back of his mind.

“Seokmin-ah, it’s been months, you need to get over him,” Mingyu said tenderly as he placed a comforting hand on his friend’s shoulder. “He’s not coming back.”

Seokmin didn’t want to believe it. He wanted to still believe that Joshua would show up at the soup kitchen again one day and apologise for disappearing and then everything would go back to the way it was. Mingyu was right, it had been months and Joshua was probably never come back but it didn’t stop Seokmin from imagining up scenarios where the older would suddenly pop into his life again. He just needed a sign, a small bit of hope to cling onto. And then it came.

It wasn’t too big but it was a big deal to Seokmin. It was a letter from Joshua.

* * *

 

_Dear Seokmin,_

_I’m sorry for disappearing so suddenly and I’m sorry you had to pay my medical bill but I promise I’ll pay you back._

_I had to leave. Both because of shame and because I didn’t want you to be with someone like me when I knew you could do so much better. You are the kindest and sweetest person I’ve ever met and I’m so glad I got to know you because the thought of you got me through so many tough times, it still does._

_You’re probably wondering where I went but I won’t tell you because I know you’ll try to find me. I’ll tell you what I’m up to though. I’m working on my life right now and working on myself. I got myself a job with a decent pay and I even managed to rent a shitty tiny apartment. I’m working on becoming a person who will be worthy of your love so, Seokmin, I have something to ask of you._

_Please wait for me. Wait for me while I sort everything out. I don’t know how long it will take but please be patient with me. I understand if you find someone or if you’ve already found someone else but if you haven’t then please wait for me because I’ll come back to you when I’m ready._

_I love you, Seokmin, and I hope to see you soon._

_Yours,_

_Joshua_

* * *

 

Seokmin held onto that letter and read it every day. The younger didn’t think Joshua was somehow unworthy of his love but he doubted the older would listen to him. But all that mattered was that Joshua would come back to him and that was all Seokmin cared about, it didn’t matter how many months or years it would take because the younger would wait for him.

It was though for Joshua to make the decision to leave. He cared so much about Seokmin and he knew that his departure would hurt the younger but he had to do it for himself. What he said in his letter was true, he really did not feel worthy of Seokmin's love but at the same time, he didn't feel worthy at all. He hated the situation he was in and he figured that it was a good a time as any to change it. In his letter, he made it seem as if he had gone away to some far away place but in reality, he was still in Seoul. Seoul was a pretty big place and as long as he didn't hang around where he knew Seokmin would be there, there was a low chance of them running into each other. 

Joshua had somehow, thank his lucky stars, managed to get a job at a restaurant. He didn't get paid much at first but with his parents' help, he managed to afford a small place near his workplace. He worked every day for as many hours as he could and at first, he was just a dishwasher but then they let him try his hand at cooking and he found that he quite enjoyed it. He could now understand why Seokmin loved cooking so much. It took a few years but Joshua managed to work his way up to becoming the sous chef of the restaurant through experience and hard work. It wasn't something that happened just to anyone but he guessed that the universe was on his side. 

The thought of Seokmin motivated him. When he was looking for a job, he kept getting rejected and felt like giving up but the thought of how happy Seokmin would be to see that he got himself together helped him push through. Eventually, Joshua bought a phone and he would stare at the paper that had the younger's number scribbled on it but no matter how much he longed to hear Seokmin's voice, he could never bring himself to call. He felt that meeting in person would be better and he prayed that the younger hadn't found anyone else yet.

“Hyung, we’ve got a new volunteer today,” Hansol informed Seokmin as soon as he walked into the soup kitchen, a knowing smile on his face. “He used to be a regular here.”

It only took a beat before Seokmin was all but dashing into the kitchen. A man was peeling potatoes, delicate hands working with skill. It has been a few years but he knew exactly who that man was. “Joshua-hyung?” Seokmin called out, cracking slightly.

Joshua’s hands stopped and he whipped around to face Seokmin. A smile spread on both their faces. “Hi, Seokmin,” he greeted. He put down the peeler and the potato before walking over to Seokmin’s open arms. “I’m sorry it took me so long.”

“You’re back now and that’s all that matters.” He kissed the top of Joshua’s head. “I missed you, hyung.”

“I missed you too,” Joshua whispered before placing his lips on the younger’s. They pulled away after a bit and he gazed up at Seokmin. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

There, in Seokmin’s warm arms, Joshua finally felt worthy of all the love Seokmin was offering.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter!
> 
>  
> 
> [@Aprily_Svt](https://twitter.com/Aprily_Svt)


End file.
